


Kana-Day

by FindingTarshish, Kotobird



Series: Serenade Resurrection AU [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Comedy, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff, Maria should know better but here we are, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingTarshish/pseuds/FindingTarshish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: It's Kanade's birthday, and everyone’s scrambling to keep their preparations a secret
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Serena Cadenzavna Eve, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: Serenade Resurrection AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Mystery of the Cake

Kanade’s eyes flicked open, half lidded by her exhaustion and the fuzzy weight of her hangover. Sunlight crept up her face as the sun went up, until it was impossible to escape from its blinding radiance. She groaned, covering her eyes with her arms from the sunlight, but her side of the bed was completely painted by fiery stellar light. She squinted at her partner through her hideous hangover headache. Serena’s side of the bed was still in the shade. Abandoning her own blanket, she crawled under Serena’s and nuzzled closer to her, slowly snaking her hand under Serena’s arm and gently groping a handful of her delicious chest, delighting as the nipple tickled the center of her palm.

“Mmm.” Serena stirred. “G’morning…” she slurred, half asleep.

“Mmmmmmmorning…” Kanade replied in the same tone. “My gut's tellin’ me…” She yawned. “Today’s special...what day is it?”

“It’s Monday,” Serena yawned back. She received no answer for a few minutes, instead hearing soft mumbles from her partner.  _ She fell asleep…  _ Serena sighed with a smile. 

A few more minutes passed before Kanade groaned again. She hadn’t been asleep, simply hiding her face in Serena’s hair to comfort her eyes from the light sensitivity 

“Mmmm...Sounds plain to me...” Kanade continued to mumble as she slowly dragged herself away from Serena and reluctantly removed her hand from her breast, taking a second to tweak the nipple before she withdrew entirely. Serena hummed appreciatively. She sat up and stretched her body before looking back at her girlfriend. “Are ya gonna get up, or am I going to burn a kitchen down again?” She yawned again, stretching her arms up.

“It’s your kitchen this time,” Serena replied sleepily. “Are you really going to burn down your own apartment?”

“But that means the bedroom might get burned down too. You sure you want your favorite place to be burned down?” Even though she was half asleep and badly hungover, Kanade’s smirk didn’t hold back.

“Uuugh,” Serena groaned. She shook the sleep from her eyes, sat up, and looked down at herself. “Fine, I’ll make you something. But, uh… do you know where my clothes are?”

Kanade shrugged. “Probably somewhere. I don’t know where mine are either.”

Serena kneaded her eyebrow with a hand. “This is why I keep telling you, drunk sex is a bad idea.” She rolled out of bed. “Especially when a certain drunk girlfriend of mine keeps hiding our clothes.”

“Heh,” Kanade snorted quietly. “It’s fun to watch you cook naked, though.”

“Not when I spill pancake batter on myself.” She paused for a second. “Though you  _ did  _ do a good job cleaning that up.”

“To be honest I think the pancake batter was a bit unnecessary, considering you’re  _ much  _ tastier and sweeter than that.” Kanade fell back down, resting her head in Serena’s lap, looking up at her lover with a smirk.

Serena blushed. “Oh believe me, I could tell what you were really after.” She patted Kanade’s head. “Now, since you’re making me cook naked, did you want me to make you breakfast or not?”

“Mmmmm...” Kanade rolled on her stomach, shoving her face into Serena’s lap. “I think I’ll have this instead.”

Serena's breath caught as Kanade’s tongue slithered over her crotch, but she swatted her head, half to get Kanade’s attention and half to keep her focus and avoid melting. “Hey, cut that out. Breakfast, remember?”

“‘Kaaay.” Kanade sighed and slid out of bed. She didn’t even bother to look for her clothes, instead just throwing her blanket around her shoulders. “Let’s go not burn my kitchen down, then!” With the blanket's orange color and the white outline around it, all accompanied by the cute falling stars symbols printed on it, from behind, Kanade looked like a king roaming about their kingdom in a regal cape. Her hair's wild shape didn't help the image go away, instead looking like a weird crown to Serena.

Serena stood and followed her into the kitchen, also forgoing clothes— not that she knew where they were— in favor of a light blanket. As she gathered the things for a royal breakfast, she looked up at her girlfriend. “I know we both just woke up, but I want to be the first one to say it. Happy birthday, Kanade.”

Kanade grinned. “So the drunk sex was a birthday present?”

Serena burst out laughing. “I never thought I’d have to remind you of this, but the night before your birthday is not also your birthday!”

“What!? But I got drunk around midnight, so I thought it was a present!” Kanade let out a soft giggle and flopped down on the sofa in the living room, just a few steps from the kitchen. “Wait, let me check if Tsubasa already sent a message or not.” She then got up from the sofa with a sigh.

Suddenly, Kanade felt a sharp wave of pain from her left breast. She winced in pain and looked over to Serena, who was already wearing a look of worry on her face. “Ow— my left boob hurts… What did you do, Serena?”

Serena blinked, and her expression quickly changed from worried to bewildered. “You walked into a street light yesterday on our way home. Do you not remember?”

“...Damn, really? Woah.” Kanade said in amusement, still massaging her hurting breast.

Serena took a kettle of cold tea from the stove, poured some in a mug, then fished a bottle of fernet out of the cabinet. She’d left it here the last time Kanade had gone home deliriously drunk. With an artful flourish, she swirled some of the liquor into the tea. Intercepting Kanade before she got too far, she pushed her back onto the sofa and placed the mug in her hands. Seeing Kanade’s confused expression, she clarified “For your hangover.” In an effort to keep Kanade sitting still, she went and got her phone for her so she could call her friend.

As if on cue, the two were startled by a knock so aggressive and excited, that even their neighbors might have heard it. Both of them instantly knew who it was.

“Oh no.” Kanade gulped. She knew her bones might be shattered by hugs at some point today, but she didn’t expect it to be so early in the morning. “She might tackle the first thing she sees, so I should open the door.” She placed the mug on a nearby table and wobbled over to the door.

“Wait, Kanade, your clothes!” But it was too late; the redhead was already turning the knob.

As the door opened, an azure flash  _ nyoomed  _ through it, indeed, nearly crushing every bone in Kanade’s body.

“Oof—” Kanade coughed, catching the bluenette in her arms and dropping the blanket in the process. “You don’t have to kill me on my birthday, y’know.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANADE!” Tsubasa practically yelled, her eyes shining in pure happiness. 

“Tsubasa, it’s literally seven in the morning… why are you screaming—” For once, Kanade sounded like the sane one out of them. She glanced back at Serena, silently asking her if she could let her in.

Serena, for her part, blushed terminally and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

Kanade remembered her state of deshabille. “Okay, come in before anyone sees us like this. You realize I’m naked, right?”

Tsubasa blinked a few times, staring blankly into Kanade’s eyes as if her brain had completely shut down. Her expression changed from shocked to embarrassed, and her face turned red faster than a bullet train. “O-OH, I’m—”

In one quick movement, Serena pulled the blanket from her body and draped it over Tsubasa’s face, holding her firmly to allow Kanade to wriggle free. “Kanade, go find our clothes.” She kicked the door shut and turned back to the hooded idol in front of her. “Sorry about this, Tsubasa-san.”

Kanade smiled softly and nodded. “As you wish,  _ my queen.  _ ” She winked and rushed back to the bedroom to find where her drunken self might've left their clothes last night.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was left to be blinded in silence. “...Um…” She tried to talk, but quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment.  _ This is too awkward…  _ she thought.

“So, um… do you want to join us for breakfast?” Serena asked nervously.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sure. I'd be happy to,” Tsubasa answered quickly with a nod.

Kanade came rushing back with a sweatshirt and a pair of panties, she herself already dressed in a pair of shorts and an orange sweatshirt. “I couldn't find our clothes so you'll have to wear one of my sweatshirts.” She grinned.

Serena looked at Kanade in suspicion. “Wait, why don’t you have any other clothes besides—

“That’s a secret I can’t tell you in the present company.” Kanade cut Serena off and handed her the clothes. She took the blanket into her hands to continue blinding Tsubasa.

Tsubasa heard nothing but some rustling and bumping, and the whisper of clothes over skin. Her face burned at the awkwardness of it all. Suddenly, the blanket was swept off of her head as Serena tied it around her waist in a makeshift sarong.

Serena settled back into the kitchen, struggling to roll up the sleeves of Kanade’s enormous clothes. 

Kanade looked at her and gasped in mock surprise. “No… this can’t be...” she rushed to Serena and gently lifted her up into the air, looking at her with sparkles in her eyes. “You’re so cute!”

Serena sputtered in surprise, nearly spilling the pancake batter she was stirring on Kanade’s head. “W-what are you doing, you idiot?!” she stammered, unable to hide her blush.

Kanade pulled Serena into a tight hug, not caring a single bit about whatever was going on around her. “How did I not think about giving you one of my sweatshirts earlier?! I can’t, you’re too cute, Serena!” She nearly sobbed through her words.

“Um—” A timid voice broke through Kanade’s complete unawareness of her surroundings, making her turn her head towards the source. “Excuse me if I’m interrupting… but—”

“Oh, right! Oops.” Kanade finally let Serena go. “Couldn’t hold myself.” She sighed.

“It wasn’t yourself you were holding!” Serena shot back. “You’re lucky I didn’t spill pancake batter on  _ you  _ this time.”

Kanade smirked. “I wouldn’t mind that. I just don’t know if having Tsubasa here for the cleanup is a good idea. Might scar her for life.” 

Tsubasa blinked, totally unaware of the specific innuendo in this situation.

“Ababababa,” Serena babbled, her blush having completely consumed her.  _ How does she do that?!  _ She fumed.  _ Every time I tease her, she turns it around! _

“Wait, I don’t-” Tsubasa frowned, looking at Kanade in complete confusion. 

Kanade pressed a finger to Tsubasa’s lips, leaving her speechless. “You don’t! Exactly. Breakfast time, then.” She glanced back at Serena with a smile.

“Not yet,” she said. “ _ Someone  _ decided to interrupt me in the middle of meal prep, so you’ll have to wait and watch for a bit.” Serena leaned against the counter, idly flipping pancakes while Kanade and Tsubasa chatted.

“Oh!” Kanade suddenly smirked, her intimidating gaze digging right into Tsubasa’s already frightened soul. “So, did you come here from your apartment...or Maria’s?” 

Tsubasa froze in her place. If her soul was frightened, her face showed it even more.

Seeing her answer was already provided, Kanade patted Tsubasa’s head. “Good job.”

Serena swooped in to rescue the flustered idol with the saving power of pancakes. She put a stack of three on each of their plates, then slid into the seat next to Kanade. 

Kanade picked up the pitcher of syrup, frowned, then glanced pointedly at Serena. “I prefer a different kind of syrup with my pancakes…”

Serena grasped Kanade’s meaning immediately. “I-i-idiot!” Serena squeaked. “We have company over!”

Kanade flashed her lascivious grin. “Didn’t stop you a couple of weeks ago. Remember the cafeteria?”

Serena’s blush deepened as she hid her face in her hands. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Kanade reveled in the power she had over her partner. “I  _ did  _ tell you ‘I’m not forgetting that time you wanted to make out in a storage closet,’ remember?”

Tsubasa’s blush matched Serena’s. “You  _ what?  _ ” She looked at Serena with a look somewhat like betrayal, completely disillusioned by Kanade’s comments. The brunette hid from her peer behind her pancakes, her face now a permanent crimson.

The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence, giving Serena a chance to recover her composure. Their food finished, Serena busied herself with cleaning off the plates. Kanade and Tsubasa both tried to help her, but she shooed them off. “You don’t have to do any chores today, Kanade. I’ll take care of everything.” She fixed Tsubasa with a bemused glance. “And I’m not dealing with any broken dishes today, miss disaster lesbian.”

Tsubasa crossed her arms with a pout. “I can clean!”

“Yeah, There’s only  _ one  _ thing you know how to keep clean, and it ain’t dishes.” Kanade’s smirk widened.

Surprisingly, for all her oblivious innocence, Tsubasa knew exactly what she meant, and her face flushed red. “WAIT, NO THAT’S NOT-”

“You’re just too much of a dummy to admit it.” Kanade shrugged and flopped back on the sofa in the living room, proud of her victory over Tsubasa. After a few minutes, her eyes had drifted shut, and her chest rose and fell peacefully. She was exhausted by the events of the previous evening. It had been a private affair, entry by invitation only, and Serena had the only invitation. And naturally, she had made ample use of the open bar. The combination of lethargy and hangover left her on the brink of sleep.

Tsubasa glanced back at Kanade and let out a sigh of relief. “Now that she’s asleep…” She turned to Serena with a gentle smile. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” she whispered. “You know the plan for Kanade’s birthday, right?” Serena nodded. “But there’s no cake,” Tsubasa continued. “Would you like to help me make one?”

Serena smiled back. “You read my mind.”

“...You  _ do  _ believe I can cook, right?” Tsubasa’s expression turned into an insecure one, as she silently stared into Serena’s eyes, waiting for the answer she so desperately needed.

“Oh, not in the slightest,” Serena responded ruthlessly. “But that’s why I’m here.”

Tsubasa harumped. “Oh, then I’ll just prove to you that I can!” All of her confidence returned and she straightened her back in a proud pose.

“Well, hopefully it turns out better than the last time Kanade tried cooking,” Serena said with a grimace.

“I promise not to burn the kitchen like she did.” Tsubasa gulped, now her confidence all gone once again.  _ This menacing aura must be something all the Eves have in common…  _ Tsubasa thought, but pushed through it.

Serena smiled. “So, do you want to do it at your place or mine?” Kanade snorted in her sleep, as if the unintended innuendo had summoned her in her sleep. Serena blushed. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean it like—”

“Wait, I don’t get it.” Tsubasa frowned, disappointed by her own lack of understanding around these two.

“Don’t worry about it,” Serena sputtered. “Everything is fine!” She shook herself to regain her composure. “Anyway, do you want to work on this at your apartment or mine? I have baking supplies at my place.”

“Then we shall move to yours. I doubt we’ll find any at mine.” Tsubasa glanced at Kanade again. “Should we leave her a note to let her know that you went somewhere?”

Serena grinned as she scrawled a note.  _ Stop worrying, you dork,  _ she wrote.  _ I’m over at my apartment working on a present for you. You better not peek! P.S. There’s a kettle of tea on the stove. Stay hydrated or that hangover’s going to knock you flat. Take painkillers if your headache persists.  _ She paused in her writing, then scrawled one more message at the bottom.  _ Love you. _

* * *

Serena unlocked the door, and motioned for Tsubasa to enter. “After you.”

“Thank you for having me…” Tsubasa entered the darkened apartment, immediately taking her shoes off.  _ Even her style is similar to Maria’s…  _ Tsubasa looked around in amusement.

The brunette took her shoes off, picked up Tsubasa’s shoes from where the idol had haphazardly kicked them off, and put them together out of the way.

Serena went to join the idol in the kitchen, where Tsubasa stood looking around as if she had no idea where to start. Suddenly it made a lot of sense why Tsubasa wanted help. The brunette grinned, and dropped an apron over Tsubasa’s head.

“Ehhh?!” she squealed. “What are you—?”

“Aren’t we baking?” Serena asked, tying the apron in place.

“But… isn’t this yours?” Tsubasa said. “What about you?”

Serena laughed, causing Tsubasa to jump. “I’m not the novice here,” she said, walking into the kitchen and opening the pantry. “You’re the one who’s liable to spill something on yourself.”

Tsubasa came up behind her, ignoring that last comment. “There!” she said, pulling a box of cake mix off the shelf.

Serena frowned. “I was thinking we’d start from scratch, but using a mix also works. Actually, that’s not a bad idea since we quite literally don’t have all day.”

“Are you sure?” Tsubasa asked, now unsure.

Serena shrugged. “Eh, it’s really only cake snobs that can actually tell the difference. Anyone who disagrees with that can fight me.”

_ Damn…  _ Tsubasa thought.  _ Scary. Not sure  _ I  _ agree, though. _

“Grab the eggs from the fridge, would you?” Serena said as she opened the box and poured the powder into a mixer.

Tsubasa opened the fridge, only to be arrested by the sight of its eclectic contents. There were the usual contents — milk eggs, fruit, vegetables — but the center shelf was dominated by a huge tub of vanilla pudding, and a stack of smaller containers. Each of the little containers had a note on it, and a series of notes were taped to the tub, all on different paper, of different ages, and in different pens, each a perfectly preserved record of another of the smaller tubs, long since eaten. Tsubasa reached in and plucked one off.  _ I noticed you were feeling down,  _ the note read in slapdash handwriting.  _ And I know you like to eat pudding when you’re down. Love you, Kanade. _

_ Wow,  _ Tsubasa thought.  _ She kept this?  _ She shook herself, and put the note back where she found it. “That’s… a lot of pudding,” she said.

Serena materialized next to her, her eyes gazing deep into her. “Do you have a problem with that?” she asked pointedly, causing the hair on the back of Tsubasa’s neck to stand up in fright.

“N-no! Not at all!” she said quickly, grabbing the eggs and closing the fridge hurriedly. “How many eggs?” she raised one to crack it on the counter.

“Wait, hold up!” Serena caught Tsubasa’s hand. The idol winced in surprise: Serena’s grip was far stronger that she expected. “First off, you don’t crack eggs without a bowl to put them in. Second, we don’t need the whole egg, just the egg whites.”

“O-oh,” Tsubasa said. She flushed, embarrassed by her complete lack of domestic skills. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Serena fetched two glass dishes, grinning the whole time. “Okay, so crack the egg on the edge of the dish with a little more force, so that you can break the shell into two halves.”

Tsubasa nodded, then proceeded to slam the egg into the dish, shattering the shell and spurting the egg over the counter, the apron, and her face. She looked over at Serena, who was trying her hardest not to laugh and failing miserably.

“Don’t you ever cook with my sister?” she laughed, gripping the corner of the counter to steady herself before she  _ literally  _ started rolling on the floor laughing.

“She… won’t let me cook,” Tsubasa said sheepishly. “Not after the Incident.”

Serena’s smile dropped and her eyebrows raised in surprise. She remembered well what the ‘Incident’ with a capital I referred to. Maria had needed to stay over at her place for a few days while the hazardous material squad cleaned up her apartment, much to Kanade’s chagrin; it had put a damper on her nightly visits. “Wait, that was  _ you?  _ ”

“Um…” Tsubasa looked away, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Okay, let me handle the egg whites. You measure out the oil and water, okay?”

Tsubasa pouted. “So you  _ don’t  _ think I can cook?”

“You’re not doing a great job of proving me wrong,” Serena said, splitting the eggs and artfully scooping the yolk out of the shell and pouring them into separate dishes.

Tsubasa stared. “You’re good at this.”

Serena shrugged. “I used to sneak off and help in the galley at the FIS facility. I think Mom knew, but since I already had Airgetlám, nobody was really going to stop me. Worried Maria to no end, though.” She finished separating the eggs, and dumped the whites into the mixer. Tsubasa did the same with the oil and water. It crossed Serena’s mind to ask if she’d actually measured out the right amounts, but she realized that if she hadn’t, there wasn’t really much to do about it at this point. “Okay, I’ll get this mixing. You get out the butter. We need a whole stick to soften before we start making the frosting.” She flipped the mixer on and watched the paddle turn the powder and fluid into batter.

_ Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron _

Serena whirled around to see Tsubasa, clad in her armor, holding a flaming sword above the butter and trying to melt it. “What are you doing?!” she screamed.

The flickering blue flames went out and Tsubasa turned around in confusion. “What’s wro—”

“NO SYMPHOGEARS IN THE KITCHEN!” She screeched. “Is this how you blew up Maria’s apartment?!”

Tsubasa’s gear collapsed back into her pendant. “But…” The words died in her mouth and her blood turned to ice as she caught sight of Serena’s eyes. The petite brunette looked… not quite  _ angry,  _ but certainly very threatening. Her gaze was of such intensity that it bored into her eyes and directly into her soul.

“No symphogears in the kitchen,” she repeated in a calmer tone, and put her hand on Tsubasa’s head. “M’kay?” The sword now thoroughly terrified of her, Serena leaned back with a sigh. On one hand, her kitchen countertop now had arcane sword burns in it. On the other, the butter had now been quite definitively melted, so they’d have to start making the frosting immediately. “Ok, I’m going to handle pouring the batter. There’s a second smaller mixer in the cabinet over there—” she pointed to the cabinet in question “—put the butter in there with four cups of sugar.” She poured the batter into the two pans, and shifted them into the oven, making the mistake of not supervising Tsubasa. When she returned, the idol was frowning with her hands on her hips, looking down into the mixer as it ran.

“Something wrong?” Serena asked.

“It looks… gritty.”

Serena’s eyes widened. “What do you mean ‘gritty?’” She ran through the list of things that could have gone wrong as she stopped the mixer. “You didn’t use  _ salt,  _ did you?!”

“The tub said sugar!” Tsubasa protested. Serena took a taste, and sure enough, it was sweet.

Realizing the problem, she groaned and palmed her forehead. “You’re supposed to use powdered sugar, not granulated sugar!”

Tsubasa paled. “I’ve ruined it…” she said.

“No, you haven’t,” Serena said, giggling as she lugged a bag of confectioner’s sugar out of the pantry and spooned two more heaping spoonfuls of sugar in. “It’s just going to be some interesting icing. Kinda crunchy.” She added in a couple more ingredients, then some extra milk to balance out the grit. The two of them discussed decoration for a half hour, taking a minute to pull the cakes out of the oven. After a little while to finalize their plans and let the cakes cool, Serena sliced off the dome, and together they got to work.

The next hour passed with many sugary spills and silly quips.

The two of them stood back to admire their handiwork. A modest, round, white cake, framed by artful draped ribbons of orange icing and ringed by swirling, lacy borders. A sugary bouquet of little orange flowers made of frosting adorned the sides and top at every one-sixth turn. But atop the cake was the pièce de résistance, Tsubasa’s contribution: a slightly derpy but endlessly endearing drawing of Kanade, wild hair flying, dressed in her favorite green and yellow halter and rendered in different colors of frosting.

“It looks good,” Serena said.

“It really does…” Tsubasa sighed, wiping her forehead. She looked towards Serena, her grin widenning. “See? The kitchen is fine with me in it!”

“Sure, we got the cake made,” Serena said, “but I’d have preferred to get it done without those scorch marks.” She pointed at the unsightly scars on the countertop.

Tsubasa crossed her arms. “I didn’t mean to burn your kitchen. I just thought this would work better…” She looked away sheepishly. “I’ll get it fixed for you.”

“When I said you need to cut the butter before you soften it, I didn’t expect you to do both at once!” She shook her head in amazement.

“...I thought it was more convenient than to do it separately.” Tsubasa scoffed. “I

did do a good job at it, though!”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who has to explain to the Commander why they picked up an Aufwachen Waveform from my apartment.”

“As long as they don’t call Kanade over here… we’re fine.” As if on cue, there was an insistent knock at the door. Serena rolled her eyes and opened it, only to be faced with a redheaded teddy bear. Kanade stood there, concern etched on her face.

“Serena, what hap—”

“I did tell you no peeking, didn’t I?” Serena said, looking Kanade in the eye sternly.

Kanade flinched back and gulped. “B-But…”

“No butts! That was last night!” Serena closed the door, leaving a bewildered and blushing Kanade standing in the hallway, deeply confused.

“But I don’t like butts! I like other stuff! Like—”

“Hush, you!” Serena shouted from the other side. She slumped against the back of the door. And looked back at Tsubasa with a bit of a weak smile.

“...If you don’t mind me asking, for how long have the two of you been together?” Tsubasa smiled awkwardly. It was one thing that Kanade was comfortable sharing her private life with the whole world, but for her partner to bond with her on this many levels… She was a bit surprised.

“Seems like an eternity, doesn’t it.” Serena burst out laughing. “Was she like this back when you two were… you know…?”

“She hasn’t changed even a little bit,” Tsubasa’s smile turned into a soft one. “I’m more surprised you’re accepting her completely like this.”

“What does that mean?” Serena said with a frown.

“...As in you… you don’t seem bothered at all by her... openness.”

Serena smiled. “She’s sometimes a bit weird, but I love her.” Her gaze fixed on Tsubasa and she grinned. “Your turn. How are things with my sister?”

Tsubasa’s expression devolved into a blushing mess, instead of the gentle smile she had before. She couldn’t meet Serena’s gaze, her cheeks burning with an intense red color. “Th… things are fine! Nothing out of the ordinary, we’re just visiting each other a lot more often and that’s all—” She stuttered, not realizing her attempt at covering her relationship had failed miserably.

“Uh huh,” Serena said, getting to her feet. She advanced on the taller girl, her menacing Eve aura letting her tower over the idol. “And what do you do on these ‘visits?’”

Tsubasa froze in her place, avoiding  _ any  _ eye contact with Serena. She gulped. “S-stuff?”

“What kind of stuff?” Serena pressed, looking down at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa blushed harder. “...Stuff.” She kept repeating her answer, refusing to give up.

“Hmmm,” Serena put her hand on her chin and pretended to think for a moment. “Has she introduced you to her cat yet?”

“...No? What ca—” She wheezed suddenly, covering her mouth. For once, she understood a joke. “...” She just refused to answer now. She hadn’t expected Kanade to have rubbed off on the younger Eve sister  _ quite  _ this much.

“Well now, don’t keep me in the dark! Has she?”

“...She has.” Tsubasa finally gave up, her fear of the Eve in front of her outdoing her fear of the Eve at home.

Serena grinned maniacally. “I’m sure you spent many nights petting her cat together on your ‘visits.’”

“Y-YOU ACCEPTED KANADE TOO MUCH!!!” Tsubasa cried out, her sentinel soul now completely broken. She scrambled to her feet and made for the door, but Serena was faster. She grabbed Tsubasa’s wrist and held the blubbering idol fast. 

“Nuh-uh-uh,” she chided. “If you leave, who’s going to help me get the cake to the party?”

Tsubasa whimpered in a combination of intimidated fear and embarrassment, but she couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Kanade knocked on Maria’s apartment’s door. If anyone would know what Serena or Tsubasa were up to, it would be Maria. She hoped so, at least.

“Coming,” came a shout from behind the door. There was a patter of footsteps, getting closer and closer, then the door opened, and Maria’s face peeked around it. “Oh, hello, Am— Kanade.”

“Hoho~ I see we’re back to calling me by my first name!” Kanade grinned, crossing her arms.”I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

Maria huffed. “Is there something you need?”

“Did Tsubasa or Serena tell you  _ anything  _ about today? Serena wouldn’t let me know what she’s doing. Tsubasa’s with her too, and she was using her Gear no less.”

_ Did she blow it?  _ Maria thought.  _ Has Kanade already figured out the surprise? That was fast.  _ But outwardly, she frowned, ever the actor. “No. Is something wrong?”

Kanade groaned, now completely confused. “Come on, I know you know something! There’s no way none of them told you anything!” 

“Well, they didn’t.” It was sort of true: she did have no idea what Serena and Tsubasa were up to, and had a growing feeling of concern about what those two were actually doing.

“Hmmm…” Kanade sighed and gave Maria a good-natured smile. “Sorry for just coming here to ask you this then,” She turned around and waved her a goodbye, ready to leave.

“Maybe we should talk to the Commander?” Maria suggested. She glanced at her watch. “He’d be off duty today, but we could go visit him at the Estate.”

Kanade looked back with a surprised expression. “Woah, really?!” She grinned. “Heh, maybe we can surprise the old man, then.” Then she suddenly froze, and her expression went back to confused. “Wait, you’re coming with me?”

Maria shrugged. “Why not? I’m also worried about whatever Serena’s up to. Knowing her, it’s probably some terrifying mecha-pudding or something.”

“Oh man, that does sound like her. Fine then, let’s go.”

* * *

The two of them strode up the path. Before them stood an imposing set of wooden double doors, set into the high walls of the compound. After the old Kazanari Estate in Kamakura had been leveled by Yggdrasil, Tsubasa and Genjuro had moved the family’s main headquarters to the Kazanari’s summer home in Yokohama. Kanade approved: she had much better memories of that Kazanari estate, since that was where she and Tsubasa had stayed while they were Zwei Wing, and it was also far closer to home for when she went to visit the Old Man for movie night.

Kanade raised a hand and rapped on the door. Beside them, a little screen in the doorframe flickered to life, indicating the intercom was active.

“Kanade-kun? What brings you here today?” Genjuro boomed through the speaker.

“My girlfriend’s secrets.” Kanade crossed her arms. “And a gay sword.”

Genjuro chuckled. “Come on inside. I wonder what my niece is up to now.”

Kanade pushed the doors open, completely oblivious to any hints she might’ve received this whole time.

As the doors creaked open, Kanade pushed through, only to blink in surprise at the sudden blasts aimed in her direction. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” came a chorus of voices, accompanied by a shower of streamers and confetti.

Kanade continued to blink in surprise, now looking towards Maria beside her, then at everyone else. “Huh. It  _ is  _ my birthday!” She didn’t know how to react. Instead, she laughed awkwardly.

A brown blur slammed into her, materializing into her girlfriend’s hair. “Happy Birthday!” Serena said happily, and gave her a peck on the check.

Kanade’s lips curved upwards into a smile as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Oh man, how did I not expect something like this from you?” She laughed and ruffled Serena’s hair. “Gosh darn it.”

“KANADE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” A fellow energetic Gungnir girl came rushing over and tackled the two of them to the ground.

“OWOWOWOWOW!” Serena yelped, having found herself pinned in the Gungnir sandwich.

“HEY,” Kanade gently pushed Hibiki off, embracing Serena in a protective hug. “No squashing my girlfriend!”

“E-Ehh… I’m sorry, Serena-san! I didn’t mean to squash you!” She bowed apologetically, her hands clasped together.

“It’s okay,” Serena said, straightening her dress.

“Alright! So I got my present, right?” She smirked and picked Serena up in a bridal style. She turned around as if to walk right out the door, only to be met with a glare from Maria. “...Wait, Serena’s not my present?”

Serena wriggled and dropped out of Kanade’s arms. At the same time, a familiar, booming voice echoed across the yard. “Your present is far more than that, Kanade-kun!” Genjuro walked down the yard. He was a truly comical sight: His already wild hair seemed somehow wilder, smoothed under a ridiculous chef hat, and he wore a white apron over his usual shirt and tie read in bold lettering ‘Fist-Bump the Cook!’ “What would you like to eat?” He brandished a fork with a lean steak on it, hanging at an odd angle.

“...I have… too many jokes to make.” Kanade snorted, but fixed her gaze back at Genjuro.

“I’m sure you do,” Genjuro chuckled as he started grilling.

“Over here, Kanade-senpai,” Shirabe said, taking hold of Kanade’s arm as Kirika took hold of the other and together leading her into the yard. Set up was a huge long picnic table with each plate colored to match their relics. Kanade’s orange sat between Serena’s white, and Hibiki’s yellow, and across from Tsubasa’s blue. Each plate was piled high with fruits and sweets.

“Aww, did the party start without me?” Kanade jested.

Chris rolled her eyes. “Oi, oi, you know it didn’t.”

Kanade grinned and snuck up behind the silver-haired girl. With an arm around her shoulder, Kanade rubbed Chris’s hair vigorously. “And you know I’m joking, Chris-chan.”

“Let me go, ya oversized rooster!” Chris growled, flailing under the onslaught. Kanade released her, laughing all the while as the silverette grumpily sat down at her red plate.

“Come on, everybody, let’s eat!” Hibiki said, plopping down at her seat. Kirika let out an excited ‘dess!’ at that. Together, they settled in, exchanging quips and listening to stories from Kanade’s idol days, only ever interrupted by Genjuro bringing over another plate of grilled meat and vegetables. Kanade and Maria sipped their beers, Tsubasa nursed a cup of sake, and the others drank their sodas.

Finally, Kanade asked the question that had brought her here. “So, Serena? Tsubasa? What  _ were  _ you working on earlier?”

Serena looked across the table. “Tsubasa-san, would you go get our project?” she asked sweetly.

Tsubasa paled, and stood immediately. “O-of course! Sure! I’ll get right on that.”

Kanade looked at Serena in alarm as Tsubasa dashed off to the house. “What did you do to Tsubasa?!” she asked.

Serena leaned back in her chair. “Oh… nothing.”

Kanade’s eyes widened. “That bad, huh?”

With an innocent look on her face, Serena looked at Kanade in mock offense. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Now Maria’s eyes were wide too. “Serena,” she said evenly. “What did you do?”

Serena turned her piercing turquoise eyes to her sister. “Nothing at all,” Serena said. “I’m not sure why you’re so concerned.”

Just then, Tsubasa returned carrying a covered platter. “I’m back,” she said, eyeing Serena nervously.

“Well done,” Serena said, smiling that sweet, extremely menacing smile of hers. The blue-haired idol sat down quickly.

“Wow, you’ve got Tsubasa wrapped around your little finger,” Kanade said. She pouted. “ _ I  _ wanna be wrapped around your little finger though…” Serena reached out to flick her forehead, but Kanade caught her hand. “Nuh-uh. No forehead flicks on my birthday!”

“D-do that stuff at home!” Chris shouted.

“Um…” Tsubasa said, scratching the back of her neck nervously. “Technically, this  _ is  _ my home.”

Chris rolled her eyes. “Ya don’t live here, though, Senpai. That’s like calling HQ ‘home.’”

“Well, there are living quarters on HQ, so by your definition, HQ  _ is  _ home,” Hibiki mused. “That means we can kiss all the time there, Miku!” she said excitedly.

“Now listen here, dummy!” Chris yelled, running around the side of the table to chase Hibiki through the courtyard.

Miku stood and put a hand on Chris’s shoulder as she rounded the table. “Now Chris, this is Kanade’s day.”

Chris looked her in the eye, then relaxed. “O-oh. Right. Sorry,” she said, directing the last word at Kanade.

Kanade waved a hand. “Nah, it’s alright.” She turned back to Serena and Tsubasa. “Now, what is that? Some kinda mecha pudding?”

Serena’s eyes lit up. “That’s a  _ great  _ idea,” she said.

“No!” everyone shouted in unison.

Serena burst out laughing, and Tsubasa joined her with a nervous chuckle. With a flourish of her hand, the brunette reached over and plucked the lid off the platter.

“Wow,” Kanade said as she saw the cake. “Is that me?”

“Y-yeah…” Tsubasa said, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

Kanade laughed, making them all jump. “I love it! Thanks, guys!”

Tsubasa pulled off her pendant. “Time to slice the cake!  _ Imyuteus—  _ ” She sang, only for Serena to clap a hand over her mouth in alarm.

“First Maria’s apartment, then mine, and now your own house!” Serena hissed. “Stop trying to use your gear for food!”

“Wait, something happened to your apartment too?” Maria said.

Serena shrugged. “A few burns on the countertop. Not as bad as the Incident.”

“M-maybe we should just cut the cake…” Tsubasa laughed nervously. Luckily, Genjuro was there to save her by passing her a cake knife. “Thanks!” she said, her face still burning in embarrassment in as she served the cake.

* * *

As the cake was cleaned up, Genjuro clapped to catch everyone’s attention. “Alright! You all know what time it is, right?” He grinned, shifting his gaze at Kanade. 

Kanade smiled, absolutely sure she and Genjuro were thinking the same thing. “Oh, I know!” At the same time, both of them said,

“Presents!”

“Alcohol!”

Everyone stared at Kanade. 

“...Oh! Oh, haha… right!” Kanade rubbed her the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly.

“Do you think Carol-chan drank Alca-hol?” Hibiki joked, causing everyone to break down laughing.

“Um,” A timid voice broke everyone’s intense stare at the redheaded idol, instead focusing on Tsubasa. “I’d… I’d like to be the first one to give my present…” She presented her gift in front of Kanade, watching nervously as she took it. 

“Woah,” Kanade's lips quickly curled into a smile as she pulled out a necklace— one almost identical to the one she had gifted Tsubasa for her own birthday this May— yet this one had a glittering orange gem in the pendant, rather than the sapphire in Tsubasa’s. She glanced up at the bluenette. “You really found it?”

Tsubasa nodded with a soft smile. “Yes.” She reached out and took the necklace gingerly, undoing the clasp and walking behind her. Kanade parted her wild hair to allow Tsubasa access to the back of her neck. The bluenette clipped the chain back together, and stepped back.

Kanade threw her arms around Tsubasa, causing their necklaces to clink together. “I love it! Thank you, Tsubasa.” The idol blushed profusely as she went to sit down.

“Alright, what's—” Kanade began, until she looked away from Tsubasa to see a giant red hedgehog looking guy with a grin so wide she thought his face would rip apart in a few moments. 

“I know you've been interested in fishing lately, Kanade-kun,” Genjuro began, his grin only widening. “So I got you a new, strong fishing rod. Something that can withstand your strength.” He pulled out a fishing rod, with a long orange pole, set with guides at every quarter-meter. Just above the ergonomic grip, a robust-looking reel seated into the handle.

“Oh hell yeah, we're going fishing.” Kanade grinned the same way as Genjuro, making them look like a pair of menacingly looking bears with the same hunting plan in mind. Serena could already foresee exactly what Kanade planned for that day.

“Oh, but that's not all.” Genjuro chuckled and pulled out a much smaller object, neatly wrapped in a birthday decor. “This is an action movie about fishing! Just so you get into that mood when we go.”

“Is there a single thing in the world that doesn't have action movies about it?” Kanade laughed, gladly accepting Genjuro's additional present.

“Depends who you ask.”

Suddenly, Kanade looked around. “Wait, where's Shirabe and Kirika?”

“Right here!” An enthusiastic voice called from afar. Kanade turned to the source, spotting the pair of wielders rolling a round gift-wrapped object, almost the size of the two of them.

Kanade blinked a few times, her mind busy around the question of  _ how the hell did they even bring it all the way here? Did they roll it all the way? How did this thing even fit in a car, if anything? _

The two girls stopped beside her, each with an excited smile on her face. 

“We saw this and it really reminded us of you, dess!” Kirika said even more excitedly.

Shirabe nodded. “It has your kind of energy.” She added, her smile calmer than the blonde girl beside her.

“Oh wow…” Kanade got up in front of it, still a bit shocked. Sure, it was at least 30 cm shorter than her, but it was big nonetheless. She carefully unwrapped it. Bit by bit, the paper came away to reveal an enormous plush mother hen. Tones of red and orange dappled the fluff, and two big plump wings protruded from either side. The entire animal was shaped like a ball.

“Oh wow,” Kanade picked it up. “This looks kinda familiar...”

“It kind of looks like you, Kanade…” Serena rubbed her chin, tilting her head slightly. When Kanade turned around to face Serena, she got to see both her and the hen more clearly. “...You really do look alike.” She giggled softly.

“Kanade-san!” Yet another super excited voice called over, immediately gaining Kanade's attention. Hibiki stood up, her smile as big as ever. “Me and Miku both got you a present!” She said excitingly, handing over a basket decorated by maybe a bit too many orange ribbons.

Kanade took it into her hands and looked inside. “...Rainbow bath bombs?”

“Yup! The best way to have a cozy bath!” Hibiki giggled.

“She's kidding,” Miku smiled, gently putting a hand on Hibiki's shoulder to calm her down. She handed Kanade a wrapped box before sitting back down. “We hope you like these.”

Kanade unwrapped the box, gasping at what's inside. She pulled out a pair of custom headphones, styled to look like her Gungnir’s headgear. “Wow… those are really amazing.” Kanade smiled up at the two girls. “Thank you two.” 

“We got Elfnein to help make them!” Hibiki said excitedly. “They’re bluetooth!”

She then turned to the tiny elf sitting beside her, who has been grinning the whole time.

“Sup, shrimp?”

“I've been waiting for this moment!” Elfnein pulled out a pair of ordinary looking glasses, made of brass with little gears and gemstones set in the arms. “I've heard you talking about how much you wish you had X-ray vision… So I made you X-ray glasses using alchemy!”

Kanade's eyes lit up with passion. “No way… you're joking!” She gladly accepted the glasses and looked at Serena with a smirk. “Finally,” She put them on, but instead of getting to see what underwear Serena had worn for her special day, she saw the graceful curve of her pelvis and the spiked rings of her lumbar spine. Her heartbeat stopped for at least four seconds before she took them off, her expression the definition of horror. “These are… actual X-ray glasses. Not a way to look at panties...” She accidentally let the last words slip before Serena slapped a hand over her mouth.

Elfnein tilted her head slightly. “Oh, you wanted glasses that let you see through clothes? I could make you some—”

“Yes!” Kanade said excitingly.

“NO!” Said everyone else, making the tiny alchemist jump in surprise.

“The last thing this rooster needs are cartoon X-ray glasses!” Chris added, receiving a nod from everyone else.

“Awww...” Kanade crossed her arms, pouting. “But panties…"

Serena put her hands on her hips and stared at her menacingly “And why would you need glasses for that?”

“I've got my reasons.” Kanade smirked. She turned back to Elfnein after successfully making her girlfriend blush. “Thank you anyways.” She patted her head, returning the sweet smile on the alchemist's face. 

Chris cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. Noticing that her tactic had worked far better than she expected., her face turned a red color that almost matched her gear. “Wh… Why are you all looking at me like this?!”

Kanade grinned. “‘Cuz you were trying to get our attention, maybe.”

Chris groaned and pulled out a box, shoving it towards Kanade as she looked away. “...I… noticed how much you're interested in astronomy— ya know, with you attack names and all— and I happened to find this thing.” 

She unwrapped the box. “A mini planetarium projector! Oh man, I love these! How did you know?” Kanade gave Chris a happy grin, making the silverette blush harder. 

“She searched veeeery hard to find one of these.” Hibiki whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Chris' blush deepened. “I-I just happened to know and find it, okay?! It's not a big deal!” She pouted, before sighing calmly. “...I hope you like this, you dumbass.” She was hardly going to admit how much she had agonized over finding the perfect gift.

“I definitely will.” Kanade smiled softly, making Chris blush even harder.

“So,” Kanade then turned to face the quietest person in the party.

Maria averted her gaze, sighing with a small smile on her face. “Alright,” She pulled out an official but slightly shabby-looking folder, and handed it over to the confused Gungnir girl in front of her. 

Kanade opened the folder, as her eyes quickly widened in surprise. Written inside was a recipe for pudding, straight from the galley of the FIS's faculty in the southwestern US, and stamped with the seals of both the FIS and CIA. The same recipe that Serena often talked about with a happy, nostalgic smile on her face. “No way… Is this what I think it is?!” She looked up at Maria, whose smile already widened. 

She winked. “It took a while to get this. Had to use up a lot of my connections to pull it off”

Kanade hugged the folder to her chest and nodded. “I'll be sure to make good use of this.”

“Wait, what's going on—” Chris frowned slightly.

“Oh, just a little something Kanade will be able to put to good use.”

Serena took a deep breath and stepped forward. “I guess it’s my turn,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“Oh?” Kanade grinned, looking into Serena's eyes.

Serena blushed, pulled a little box from her pocket, and handed it to Kanade.

_ Oh, I know exactly how this is going to go,  _ the other wielders thought in perfect harmony.

Kanade took the box and opened it. Her mouth fell open in shock and her heart nearly stopped. Inside, nestled in velvet was a silver and gold ring, made of two interlocked bands and set with a glittering red jewel. Her name was engraved into the inside curve of the ring.

“Yes.” Kanade said, her expression turning serious as she looked into Serena's eyes.

“Huh?” Serena said, her blush giving way to confusion.

“Yes, I'll marry you.” Kanade said in her most serious tone.

“W-wh-wha?” she sputtered, her face now a shade of crimson that matched Kanade’s eyes. “D-don’t the Japanese give rings as gifts?”

Kanade was taken aback, but quickly recovered from her disappointment. “But… you're not Japanese?”

“B-but you are!” Serena babbled. “I’m not proposing!”

“Ah… I see,” Kanade tried her best to smile, but it simply came out sad. She couldn't hide how much she had wanted it to be a proposal. “Of course.” She patted Serena's head.

“I’m so sorry!” Serena cried, throwing her arms around Kanade. “I didn’t mean to… I…” She slumped into her shoulder. “I made you sad… I ruined it…” she sniffled.

“Nonono,” Kanade said, holding Serena close. “I love it, I really do.” She leaned down to whisper in her ear, quietly enough that only the two of them could hear. “And… it’s okay. I don’t want to push you before you’re ready. I’ll wait for you.”

Serena blinked back tears and held her tighter. “I love you, Kanade.”

“I love you too,” Kande said.

Chris opened her mouth to say the line everyone expected from her, but she didn’t have the heart to break this up; even she had tears in the corners of her eyes, which she wiped away angrily. Reluctantly, the two lovers separated. Kanade held out the box, and Serena plucked the ring out of the velvet, then slipped it onto Kanade’s finger.

“Now we're half engaged.” Kanade's warm smile returned.

Serena blushed again. “I-I guess…”

“C'mere.” Kanade pulled Serena into another hug. “This is the best present I could ever get.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Serena said, hugging her arm and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Now, come sit down!” Genjuro called. “There’s plenty still to eat!”

They all settled back onto the picnic table. Kanade leaned over onto Serena’s shoulder and giggled. She took a drag from her drink and slammed in back on the table- her third this evening.

“Are you drunk already?” Maria said, walking toward her with a smug look on her face. “After three beers? You lightweight.”

“I’m not drunk!” Kanade called back. “I’m just enjoyin’ my girlfriend’s shoulder!” She snuggled closer to Serena, causing her to blush profusely. “What, you drunk already?”

“No!” Maria said indignantly, but the flush to her cheeks told a different story. “Well then, how about a friendly game? Between two totally sober girls?”

Kanade pulled herself up to look Maria in the eye. “You’re on.”

“Wait, no,” Serena said, looking Kanade in the eye sternly. “The last time you challenged somebody to a drinking game, you started a barfight, beat up half the yakuza in Tokyo, and became the focus of an urban legend about the unbeatable bar brawler!”

Kanade grinned. “Yeah, that was a good night.”

“You’re lucky none of them recognized you!”

“What are they gonna do?” she shot back. “Admit they lost a fight with an idol?”

“Well,” Maria said cooly. “We’re both idols. So let’s see which of us holds our liquor better!”

“Oh? And what makes you think you can beat me?” Kanade leaned over the table, her smirk almost threatening.

Maria smirked back. “You’ve only had three and you’re giggling like a schoolgirl, while I’ve had four and I’m totally fine.” It seemed Maria was a bit of a belligerent drunk.

“Do you know  _ who  _ you're challenging?” Kanade crossed her arms. Unlike Maria, those three beers didn't have any effect on her. ...maybe because her usual behavior made her seem like she was already drunk.

“Of course!” Maria said. “Serena, back me up. You know I’ll win!”

Serena grimaced. “Are you two really doing this  _ again?  _ ”

“Oh no…” Tsubasa whined, foreseeing exactly what would happen after this game. “Not again…”

“It's a win-win situation for you, Tsubasa.” Kanade turned her smirk at Tsubasa, causing the bluenette to blush.

“Come on, you two,” Chris said. “If you’re gonna do this, at least use the good stuff.” She put a bottle of whiskey on the table, with two shot glasses.

Kanade grinned. “Fine, but let’s make this fair.” She grabbed a beer from the cooler, knocked the cap off on the edge of the table, and downed it in a single drag. “Now we’re even.” 

“Shut up and drink!” Maria shouted, flushed with both intoxication and embarrassment.

Serena sighed, realizing there was no way to stop them. “You’re going to get your ass kicked, Sis.”

“You underestimate me!” she practically growled. “Chris, pour us some shots.”

The silver haired tsun-tsun shrugged, opened the bottle, and decanted some into each glass.

“C'mon, drink,” Kanade pressed, lifting her own drink in the air.

Maria didn't answer, throwing back her shot in a single quick gulp. She slammed the glass down on the table and looked at Kanade expectantly.

Kanade threw down her own drink, before slamming the glass on the table right across from Maria. The two of them stared at each other, and the assembled observers swore they could sense lightning crackling between them. “Another,” she growled.

“This is gonna get ugly,” Chris said as she poured again.

“After you,” Maria said.

Kanade grinned and slammed back her shot. “Lost your nerve?”

“Shut up,” Maria said. “You won’t be so smug when you’re blackout drunk and we have to carry you home.” She threw back her shot as well.

“Heh,” Kanade chuckled, starting to slur her words. “I wou’n’t mind Serena carryin’ me home…”

“Yeah?” Maria taunted. “Well I’m gonna get Tsubasa to carry  _ me  _ home!”

Tsubasa and Serena exchanged glances, both of them blushing profusely. Chris rolled her eyes. “How did I get myself into this?” she groaned as she poured another round of shots.

“Are you drunk yet?” Maria grumbled.

“No!” Kanade protested. Both of them had lilts in their voices that suggested, for all their bluster, that they were both already very drunk.

“Then pour us another drink, Chris!” 

“Maria, please,” Tsubasa said. “Stop this before—”

“Nah,” Kanade cut in. “She challenged the king. She doesn’ get ta back dow’ now!”

“Damn right!” Maria shouted. She snatched the shot out of Chris’s hand right as she finished pouring and swallowed the liquid in a single gulp. “I’m gonna take that crown from yer hea…” she trailed off, and fell face down on the table.

“Maria?!” Tsubasa said. “Are you okay?!”

Maria responded with a loud snore. Suddenly, Tsubasa was very glad that Kirika, Shirabe, and Elfnein had gone home early, and hadn’t had to see this.

Kanade threw back her shot and raised her arms in triumph. “Wooo yeah!” she shouted. “Told ya I’d win!” She glomped onto Serena, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her girlfriend. “See!” she said giddily. “I beat that mean old lady!”

“Kanade, that’s my sister.”

“Oh,” she said. “Right.”

“Genjuro-san?” Serena called. He looked up from cleaning his grill. “Do you mind if Kanade leaves her presents here overnight? I don’t think I’m getting both them and—” Kanade nestled into her neck. “—And this drunk overly cuddly rooster home tonight.”

He waved his hand. “Go take care of your wife, Serena-kun.”

“She’s not my—” she squeaked, but Kanade’s snuggly embrace tightened, and she could only blush deeper.


	2. A Birthday Feast

Serena struggled under the weight of the overly snuggly teddy bear she was half-carrying. “Come on, you. We’re almost there.” She leaned over and fished around in Kanade’s pocket for her keys. It would have been far easier if Kanade wasn’t nuzzling her neck constantly.

“You tryina… feel me up?” Kanade drawled.

“Wait ‘till we’re inside before you start flashing your horny card again, Kanade,” Serena said with a small smile.

Kanade whined, raining kisses on Serena’s neck. “Where’s— _hic_ — the fun in that?”

Serena finally got the door unlocked, and together, they hobbled in. She flicked on the lights, carried Kanade to the living room, and gently laid her on the couch.

“Serenaaaaa~” Kanade cried out softly, lazily extending her arms out to try and catch Serena in her arms. Sadly, she was just out of reach for the drunk idol. “I wanna— hic— I wanna have'a treat!”

Kanade caught Serena's wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. The brunette tensed, but soon enough she found herself returning the kiss, deeper than before, her tongue pushing through Kanade’s mouth. Breaking the sensual contact, Serena clambered on top of Kanade, her hands on either side of her head. "You want a treat? I'll give you a feast!"

“Yum~” Kanade licked her lips, her gaze screaming with lust. She pulled Serena into another heated kiss, letting her hands glide down her back until she reached her butt, which she immediately gripped.

Serena yelped in surprise, breaking the kiss in the process.

“C'moooooon… I'm _s'hooooooo_ hungry…” Kanade slurred, gently pushing Serena up.

“W-Wait, my dress—” Serena gasped in surprise.

“Mmmm…” Kanade groaned, disappointed her treat couldn't be delivered immediately.

“Give me a second.” Serena crawled off of Kanade and stood. She considered taking off the dress in one motion, but a more scandalous thought crossed her mind. She flipped up her dress and flashed her lacy white panties at Kanade, eliciting an aroused groan from the redhead. Serena grinned; Kanade loved when she wore the lace, since it showed better when she was wet. She danced toward her girlfriend, flipping her dress higher and higher until it whispered across the underwire of her bra. With one fluid motion, she pulled the white fabric over her head and spun around to rest in Kanade’s lap in her lingerie, leaning back onto her lover’s shoulder with her legs spread. “Like what you see?” she teased.

“Mmmm,” Kanade said, running her hand along Serena’s inner thigh. “But why're you… leavin' that on?” Kanade tilted her head in confusion, her impatience fully present in her voice as she traced Serena’s entrance and circled her clit through her panties.

“We're still in the living room, Kanade.”

“Then let's move t' bed! I wanna unwrap my present!”

“Are you planning to go there by yourself, or do I have to carry you?” Serena smiled, though the question was more for herself, rather than for her drunk girlfriend.

“Carry meeeee… Like your wiiiiife~” Serena sighed, and got off of Kanade again. The redhead snorted, her smirk widening. “Can ya reaaaally carry me?”

“Oh, I promise you I can.” Serena smiled in a way that frightened even the brazen, drunk Gungnir Girl before her. Shifting her smile to a more benign one, she snaked her hands under Kanade’s back and knees, then swept her off the couch and into the air.

“WOAH!” Kanade gasped, holding onto her partner as tightly as her loose limbs could allow her to. She looked up at Serena with her silliest grin. “So you can— _hic_ — lift me! You dummy… I thought… you couldn't!” She nuzzled against Serena's chest and laughed.

Serena rolled her eyes and carried Kanade to the bedroom, gently laying her on the soft bed.

“Serenaaaaa~ Can _youuu_ take off m’clothes?” Kanade tried to catch Serena in a bear hug, but Serena dodged.

“Get that done yourself! I'll be right back.” Serena patted Kanade's head and excused herself to the bathroom.

When she returned, Kanade was lying on the bed naked, propped up on one arm, her toned body fully on display. Serena felt a rising heat as she looked at her.

“D' _you_ like what y'see?” Kanade leaned forward on her arm.

Serena blushed madly. “...Maybe.”

“Juuuuuuuuuuuuust maybe?~”

“Jeez! Why are you like this?” Serena sighed, but she couldn't hide her smile at this point.

Kanade repositioned herself to lie on her back, patting her stomach to invite Serena to sit on her.

“And who said you're topping, miss?” Serena said, swaying her hips as she walked toward her.

Kanade's smirk widened. “ _I_ did.”

Serena froze in her place, blinking in confusion for a few moments. She didn’t have any comeback to Kanade’s blunt announcement of her role tonight. Instead, she awkwardly crawled on top of her. _This’ll be interesting,_ she thought as she leaned closer. “Okay, so what’s your plan, _top_?” She gave Kanade her subtlest innocent smile.

Kanade furrowed her brows, seeing how much Serena underestimated her. Drinking four beers and three shots several hours ago, with food and water definitely wasn’t enough to challenge her nearly supernatural alcohol tolerance. But she knew exactly what to do.

She smirked, looking up at Serena with her half-lidded eyes. “I want… my special pancake syrup.”

“W-w-why do you have to call it that?!” Serena stammered, her face now completely turning red. Kanade's hands gently ran across Serena's waist and hips, making her flinch and let out a quiet moan.

“Why're you… still wearing that…” Kanade frowned again, looking down at Serena's lingerie, and the little damp spot forming on it.

Serena’s breath hitched as she moaned again at Kanade’s touch, but she still managed to grin. “Good question. Do you mind taking it off for me?”

Kanade groaned and pushed herself up, now leaning on Serena to support herself. She reached behind her and searched for the hooks of her bra, struggling with it for at least half a minute before she finally found it, and tried to unbuckle it. But while her mind was rapidly clearing, her coordination was still lacking, and those little hooks evaded her fumbling fingers.

Serena sighed and patted Kanade's fluffy hair. “Give me a sec', okay?” Even she was growing impatient.

“Mmmmm… no.” Kanade wrapped her in a hug and refused to let her go. “You're warm…” She whispered, nuzzling against her chest.

 _Her hiccups stopped… Did she already recover?_ Serena thought, a small smile now present on her lips. She continued to run her fingers through Kanade's hair. She didn't say anything, and neither did Kanade. They simply stayed as they were.

“Ready yet?” Serena practically whispered.

Kanade finally let her go and grinned at her partner. “Now I _reaaaally_ want my syrup. But first…” Kanade simply pushed Serena's bra up and kissed one of her nipples, massaging the other with her fingers.

“H-Huh?!” Serena moaned in surprise, pushing herself harder against Kanade's face. She wasn't expecting her partner to go for a different goal.

Kanade swirled her tongue around the nipple as she sucked and looked up at Serena with a smirk. Serena moaned appreciatively. Kanade released the nub with a small pop. “I need to _make_ that syrup, first.”

 _Oh, she definitely already recovered._ Serena groaned and pulled Kanade closer. "Please..." she moaned. "Make all the syrup you want..." The redhead latched back onto Serena’s tit and serviced diligently, flicking her tongue across the little nub and enjoying Serena's cute little yelps of ecstasy. She broke the contact, and rained kisses and nips all over the rest of Serena's breast. In a pleasured haze, Serena loosened the brassiere and threw it off of her, then wrapped her arms around Kanade's head to pull her closer.

As Kanade got to work on the other breast, she slipped her hand into Serena's panties and started to tease her entrance with a single finger, tracing the outside of her labia and pinching her clit as she fingered her mercilessly. Her girlfriend's breathing became shallow and shuddery as she gasped under the dual assault. She felt her orgasm approaching, but Kanade stopped just before she came.

"Let's get those off of you,” she said, her hand caressing the soaked fabric. Serena was more than happy to oblige, leaning back and lifting her legs to let Kanade pull the garment off and toss them into one of the dark corners of the room. She climbed onto Kanade again, pressing her wet pussy against Kanade's delicious abs. "Stop playing around," she said, her eyes ablaze with lust.

“So now you _let_ me top? I'm so lucky~”

Serena whined and pressed Kanade against her chest harder.

“Oooooooh it reminds me of when we were in the closet. Remember?~”

“Kanade.” Serena looked her in the eye, her gaze glaring deep into her soul. But Kanade wasn’t afraid of her girlfriend’s killing glare tonight. Her smirk only widened as her pride grew.

“So what would _you_ like me to do tonight?”

Serena sighed, burying her face in Kanade’s hair. “...Do I have to say it?”

“You have to say it. I won’t do anything unless you tell me what to do~” Kanade wrapped Serena in a hug, looking up at her with her mischievous grin.

“...Tu veux bien me lécher, mon roi.”

Kanade blinked a few times. “...Wait, what?” She frowned in confusion. “No, you gotta say it in our language!”

“............Їжте мене, мій королю.”

“Serena, please…”

“...............Alright, just eat me out already.” Serena gave up, sighing in defeat.

“Fiiiiiiinally.” Kanade reached up and patted Serena’s head. “Just how horny are you to give up after your second try?”

Serena didn’t answer, a pout present on her face. Instead, she lifted herself from Kanade's belly, looking down at the thin string of sticky fluid that connected her to her partner's stomach.

“...This much.” She whispered, looking at Kanade with pleading eyes.

Kanade stared at the string in awe. “Woah…” She said, before glancing up at Serena with a grin. “You're _really_ wet. I guess that's enough syrup making for now, then~” Kanade chuckled and lay completely on her back, still grinning at Serena. “Come on, then.”

Serena gladly crawled over Kanade's face, looking down at her with a relieved expression. She stood on her knees, each of them by Kanade's head. It looked like in a single move, she could simply squeeze the life out of her girlfriend with how close her legs were to her head.

Kanade took hold of Serena's hips and licked her lips. “Can I?”

Serena rolled her eyes and slowly lowered her hips and put her pussy within range of Kanade’s tongue. The redhead grinned, and gave her a long, wide lick from the base of her opening to the top of her clit. Instantly, she groaned as a wild heat invaded her body, and she pulled away.

“What's wrong?” Kanade blinked, now worried she was too rough.

“...I-I'm just sensitive, that's... that's all.” Serena breathed out, her face burning red.

“Awwww, that's cute~” Kanade chuckled, receiving yet another pout from her girlfriend. “Do you want to cuddle instead? Maybe drink some tea and relax?”

“...Kanade…”

“Yeah, I guess fooling you would be waaaay too hard.” Kanade sighed, wrapping her arms around Serena’s hips. “So is my syrup ready yet?” She continued, her smirk spreading across her lips once again. Serena nodded humbly, desperate to get Kanade's tongue inside her.

Kanade lowered Serena's hips gently, brushing her tongue against her entrance. She followed Serena's reaction, receiving a satisfying moan from her partner when her tongue reached her clit. She traced back and forth, receiving more cute yelps and moans from Serena.

Looking up at her, she pressed her tongue to her entrance, waiting for a nod from her partner. Serena nodded her head quickly, weakly holding onto Kanade's head.

Kanade slowly slid her tongue inside Serena, teasing her entrance even more as she moaned louder. Her lips parted easily, and Kanade’s tongue slid in even easier. Kanade occasionally pulled her tongue out to tease her clit, only to return back to thrusting her tongue into her girlfriend and slurping the sweet fluid that dripped out of her partner's sopping wet pussy.

“H-harder…” Serena whispered between moans and gasps. Kanade pulled her tongue out.

“How am I sup— mmmph…” She began to say, before Serena pressed her pussy harder against her face to silence her. But Kanade used that opportunity to insert her tongue even deeper, making Serena gasp loudly. She managed to pull her tongue back out and went for the clit, giving it short gentle kisses to tease it.

“K-Kanade,” Serena cried out, gripping Kanade's hair a little harder. “Kan— ah!” She moaned loudly as Kanade took her clit in her mouth and sucked vigorously, her tongue dancing around the nub. Shivers ran through her body as she approached her climax. Just as her orgasm was about to overtake her, Kanade released the vacuum and pulled her hot mouth away, letting cool air drift across her aching sex.

With a groan, she leaned forward to look down at Kanade, her eyes mad with need. She wasn't sure whether to love it or hate it when Kanade edged her like this. Just as she was convinced the redhead was going to make her beg, she straightened her tongue into a spear, and plunged back into Serena's wet heat with a lewd squelch.

Serena threw her head back as the organ slithered through her folds, writhing in just the right way to make her writhe. Kanade danced between slit and clit four more times, all the while grinning maniacally as her girlfriend moaned and yelped, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and looking at her with that cute blushing face and rolled back eyes.

Finally, Kanade relented, and with one hard pull of her clit, sent Serena over the edge. The brunette shuddered and screamed Kanade's name as her legs turned to jelly and she fell backward, her mind blank. After being pulled back from the edge so many times, finally being thrown over the precipice felt like getting hit by a bolt of lightning. Every part of her body from her scalp to the tips of her toes tingled as waves of ecstasy washed over her. As she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, Kanade lapped at her vulva like a cat lapping at a dish of cream, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

"Mmmmm, my delicious syrup," Kanade murmured, slowly drawing her tongue up Serena's spasming sex in one final, wide lick as she released Serena's hips. Serena reached down and grabbed Kanade's face, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues swirled past each other, Serena could taste a distinct sweetness in Kanade's mouth. With a shock, she realized it was her own taste, but that only turned her on more.

"My turn," she growled quietly.

"What was that?" Kanade said, her ever present smug grin widening.

"My turn, _bottom_."

Kanade paled, and her smirk dropped, but Serena could see a flicker of excitement in her eyes. She pinned her down and kissed her aggressively. With every shred of her previous dominance gone, Kanade made no attempt to push back into Serena's mouth, and Serena left her no room to. When they finally separated, Kanade gasped for air. Serena was demanding, and Kanade thrilled as she fulfilled those demands.

Serena placed a trail of kisses down Kanade's neck, across the strong line of her collarbone, and finally to the wondrous place she sought: Kanade's perfect breasts.

"Like what you see?" Kanade breathed.

Serena fixed her with a hungry stare. "Amou Kanade. Boobs in my mouth. Now."

Kanade barely had time to take a breath before Serena descended on her chest, kissing and nipping and licking, leaving her breathless. She arched her back and moaned wantonly as Serena scraped her teeth across a nipple.

"Don't think I've forgotten the other one," Serena said, wrapping her lips around the other tit. Her hand walked down Kanade's toned stomach, tapping each of her abs before slipping over her vulva. Serena mercilessly teased her entrance, parting her folds with masterful strokes of her fingers and grazing the tunnel with the barest touch of her fingertips. Kanade's breath caught and she moaned louder. Maria would die of shock if she knew how adept her sister was at this.

Recognizing the routine, Kanade tried to speak through the onslaught. "I guess- _hnng,_ that this _ah,_ is payback," she moaned. "You be- _ahh, hn_ \- better not, _haa um_ , try to edge me..." Even as she said it, the idea of turnabout only made her more wet.

Serena released the nipple and trailed kisses down to the shaved strip of red hair just above Kanade's pussy. "Wouldn't dream of it," she said, and dove in with gusto. As her tongue parted Kanade's lips, her hand reached between her own legs. Her folds parted easily, and she could feel that she was just as wet as Kanade was as she ate her out. They were quite the sight: One of them gripped the other's hair tightly in one hand, forcing her face into her pussy, and held on tightly to the sheets in the other. Her legs locked in a pretzel around her lover's head as the girl servicing her frantically fingered herself, her arousal dripping down her inner thighs.

Kanade was rapidly losing her ability to think. Unlike her, Serena made no attempt to slow down or hold back, and that meant that Kanade only melted faster while Serena pressed the offensive. All the while, Serena masturbated with a fervor that matched her blush, her fingers moving in little circles over her clit.

Kanade came first, convulsing as even more fluid leaked from her lower lips. But Serena kept going, bringing Kanade to a second mind-shattering orgasm before she finally came, spurting her arousal onto her fingers.

Without a word between them, they locked lips again, only this time it was Kanade who tasted herself in her partner's mouth.

"Together," she moaned into Serena's lips. "I want to cum with you." Slowly, languidly, Serena lay down flat, with a single leg up, and Kanade mounted her thigh. "Ready?" she whispered.

Serena nodded, her eyes wide and needy. "Please..."

Kanade started to grind on Serena's thigh, her mouth opening slightly as her breathing grew shallow. "Serena..."

"...Kanade..." Serena moaned back, watching the divine sight above her. As Kanade's slick core rubbed against her own, her breasts swung back and forth like pendula. She reached up and caught one, rolling the nipple between her fingers as she desperately bucked her hips against her partner. Kanade moaned louder in appreciation, her voice at an operatic high note.

Serena pulled her hand back from pawing at Kanade's chest, only for Kanade to catch it and interlace their fingers. The rising wet heat in their abdomens left them panting, eyeing each other in a ravenous lust.

"K-Kanade!"

"Serena!" Entwined together, their cores ground past each other one last time and they both came in harmony, the orgasm exploding throughout their bodies like a shockwave of bliss.

Kanade collapsed onto her partner, her body coated in sweat and something else. She brushed a strand of sweaty hair off of Serena's face, and kissed her gently. "I love you," the brunette said.

* * *

“...Soooooooooo...wanna go fishing tomorrow?” Kanade rolled over, enjoying the satisfying _flop_ noise her body made against her bed.

“You're really impatient, aren't you.” Serena giggled, kissing Kanade's nose.

“Aww, come on, I could teach you how to catch some big fish!”

“...Catch fish, or women?”

“I—” Kanade thought for a second. “Yeah, no, I'm not letting you learn that skill.”

Serena burst out laughing. “What? Only you can fish for women all over the place?”

“I'll get too jealous, you can't!” Kanade whined, nuzzling against Serena's arm.

“Oh? Then what do you think goes through my mind when you flirt with fangirls all the time?”

“I'm an idol, I have to! C'mon, you get the best fanservice, though.” Kanade grinned, seeing how Serena's cheeks immediately turned red from embarrassment.

“Th-that's true, but still!!” Serena huffed, pounding on her partner's arm weakly.

“...But really, stop being so scary when you call me a bottom!” Kanade looked into Serena's eyes, the moonlight illuminating her red orbs, making them look no different than ruby gemstones.

Serena felt her heartbeat increase again. She blushed and looked away from Kanade. “...I'll consider it.”

“Awwww~” Kanade grinned once again, kissing Serena's cheek. “Hey, wanna take a shower, maybe? I’m a little sticky.”

"Together?" Serena said with a lazy smile on her face.

"What, you gonna make me wait while you shower?" Kanade made a little pout.

Serena rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you." She grabbed Kanade's hand and pulled her off the bed, leading her to the bathroom. Serena was about her turn on the lights when Kanade caught her hand.

There was an excited grin on her face. "You haven't seen my new shower yet, have you?"

"...no?" It wasn't like they'd never showered together, but usually it was at her apartment that they made out in the shower, usually amid Kanade's endless jokes about her being wet. They stepped into the shadowy shower, awkwardly bumping into each other and the tile. Kanade reached over to turn the water on. "Ready?"

The water rained down on them in a gentle shower of tiny droplets. The water was cool as it ran out of the pipes, and Serena gasped as she felt her nipples harden instantly before the water warmed up.

"Sensitive?" Kanade teased.

Serena reached out to tweak one of Kanade's equally stiff nipples, causing her lover to gasp and bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning. "I'm not the only one," the brunette teased back.

Regaining her composure, Kanade slammed her hand on the tile, pinning Serena to the wall. The shorter girl squealed and dropped the sponge she was holding. Kanade leaned down next to Serena's head, her breath tickling her neck and causing her to whimper in anticipation. "Now you get to see what I meant," Kanade whispered, tapping the control console beside Serena's head.

Serena gasped as the shower head lit up with a softly glowing set of LED lights, coloring the water in a sparkling rainbow. "Wow," she breathed. "It's pretty..."

Kanade put a hand under Serena's chin, tilted her head up, and captured her lips in a deep kiss. "But not as pretty as you are," Serena moaned into her mouth.

"Aw, you're cute," Kanade said. "I'm gonna enjoy listening to your adorable moans." She pushed Serena back, pressing her back and ass against the cold tiles and pinning her girlfriend's wrists with her hands. In a furious flurry of passion, she rained kisses on the neck and collarbone.

"Kanade..." Serena moaned under her lover's assault.

Kanade slipped a leg between Serena's thighs, and the brunette pressed against it appreciatively. "Someone's eager," Kanade said.

" _Ah... hum..._ " Serena moaned. "Shut up and make me cum..."

A little thrill ran through Kanade at Serena's crass demand. She released her wrists and snaked her hands under Serena's arms, lifting her girlfriend onto her thigh. Serena wrapped her arms around Kanade, resting her chin just above Kanade's tattoo as she clutched her lover tightly. Her toes wiggled, but she was completely off the floor. With slow, languorous, undulating strokes, she began to grind against Kanade's silky skin.

"Hah, um, ah," Serena moaned into her ear. Kanade pulled her closer, grinding her leg higher to push back into Serena. "Kanade..."

"Enjoying yourself?"

Serena was in too much of a haze to answer, instead mewling in pleasure. She moved her hips faster, rubbing against Kanade's slick thigh as she rode her lover to orgasm. Her back arched, and she came with a loud, breathy moan. She spasmed on Kanade's knee, unable to move while her climax reverberated through every part of her body.

Kanade could feel a spurt of more viscous fluid on her thigh, only to be washed away by the rainbow colored water as she gently let Serena down. She lamented that her special syrup was going down the drain. Serena still clutched her tightly, her legs still shaking from her orgasm.

"That..." she gasped, panting as the dregs of her release faded, "was amazing." She kissed Kanade with a powerful yet gentle intensity. "I don't know if I can lift you on my thigh, though..."

"You aren't going to," Kanade said, causing Serena to look up in surprise. "I said _I_ was gonna top tonight," she said with something between a pout and a smirk. "But _you_ had to go and top _me_ ." She pinned Serena back against the wall and stared down at the girl with a grin. "So enjoy my payback, _bottom_."

"H-huh?" Serena said, but Kanade had her immobilized. The redhead took her breath away with a passionate kiss, dropping Serena back into her orgasmic haze. The hopelessly aroused brunette moaned into Kanade's mouth, oblivious to her surroundings as Kanade detached the shower head from the wall.

She was only vaguely aware that the room's light source was moving as Kanade's hand descended. Suddenly, a rush of warm water ran over her mound. "Mmmm!" she squealed into Kanade's mouth. The fluid swirled around her clit, teasing it from a thousand different directions, while the head's center jets poked at her entrance, trying to penetrate her with a watery stream. It was overwhelming.

She managed to break free of Kanade's kiss, but without her there to swallow her moans, Serena's voice echoed out of the bathroom and through the whole apartment. There was no way she could keep herself from being loud now.

"Look how wet you are now," Kanade said with delight, pushing her harder against the wall. She lifted up one of Serena's legs, forcing the horny brunette to spread herself.

 _You and your stupid puns,_ she thought. "Ha um, ah... o-oh," was what she actually managed to get out. The remainder of her thoughts were rapidly scrambled as Kanade, grinning the whole while, rotated a ring on the outside of the shower head to turn it to a different setting.

Serena looked down in her clouded state. With the rainbow lights pressed against it, her pussy practically gleamed, as if her sex was lighting up the room. But even the prismatic light was nothing compared to the ecstacy within. This new setting was almost the same as the other, with little jets along the outside, but the group of three powerful jets clustered in the center shut off. Now, there was much more power behind the outer jets. With Kanade firmly keeping her spread like this, she was completely defenseless as the outside jets rushed over the entirety of her mound, teasing her clit and caressing her inner thighs.

It wasn't long before the stimulation was too much for her, and she came loudly and vocally, the heat of her orgasm making her feel like she'd melt and wash down the drain. If not for the fact that Kanade held her up, she would have collapsed into a spasming pile. But Kanade devoured her ecstatic throes in a hungry kiss, holding her fast against the wall. One orgasm wasn't enough payback for her.

"You aren't gonna be able to walk straight when I'm done with you," she growled. Serena wasn't willing to admit how excited that made her.

She moaned into Kanade's ear, and her lover started moving the shower head from side to side, enticing her further. Serena's pussy clenched again as she came a second time, but still Kanade didn't let up. She rotated the ring again, and the outer jets shut off, only for three new jets in the center to fire off. She aimed it directly at Serena's clit.

Serena had never cum faster in her entire life. The six jets pounded her little nub mercilessly, tickling and teasing, battering and massaging, until Serena's body exploded in pleasure. She screamed Kanade's name as she rode out the orgasm, one of the most intense ones she'd ever had.

She slumped against Kanade's shoulder, utterly exhausted by the ordeal she'd just experienced. Swamped by a warm tiredness that pervade her body, she was only dimly aware as Kanade toweled off the two of them, then scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

As the two of them lay in bed together, Kanade's had reached over and caressed Serena's hair. "Mmmmm," she hummed, snuggling closer to the sleepy wielder. "You're the best present I could ask for, Serena." She leaned in close and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on a sec while I climb up on this soapbox.  
> This is probably obvious enough, but the depictions of alcohol and alcohol tolerance in this fic are NOT realistic. Kanade recovered very quickly from that for comedy and smut reasons, but any normal human would not. Seriously, don’t do this, you could seriously hurt yourself. Also don’t push people to drink like Maria did, that’s a really awful thing to do.


End file.
